


Stretching Boundaries

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian engage in a little taboo roadside sex as a way to open Kurt up to the possibilities ... which leads to a discussion about one possibility in particular.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Stretching Boundaries

Golden rays of late afternoon sun warmed Kurt’s skin ever so slightly as Sebastian kissed down the length of his side. Kurt giggled when his boyfriend’s tongue swirled over the soft skin of his hipbone. He felt Sebastian’s smile against his skin when he did it again, coaxing another giggle from Kurt’s lips.

“Stop!” Kurt whined, wriggling (but not too strenuously) to get away from Sebastian’s persistent mouth.

“I can’t help it,” Sebastian said, his voice rough … _excited._ “I love hearing you laugh.” Sebastian ran his tongue beneath the waistband of Kurt’s skinny jeans, barely slipping through the tight space. Sebastian muttered a hundred ‘I love you’s’ and other words of affection against Kurt’s bare flesh. Kurt arched his back and moaned, shutting his eyes to the light so he could absorb the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue and his heated breath against his skin. “But I have to admit, I like that sound even better.”

Making love outdoors, on a blanket, tucked beneath the base of a hillside, in view of the highway was Sebastian’s idea. He wanted to stretch Kurt’s boundaries; try something that felt taboo - even though, in reality, no one could see them unless they drove off the asphalt into the meadow and all the way to where the tree line began, several hundreds of feet away.

The necktie binding Kurt’s wrists was, surprisingly, Kurt’s decision.

It was an experiment. Something he wanted to try, even though being tied up wasn’t something he was wholly comfortable with. But he felt safe with Sebastian – safe beneath his mouth and in his arms. The strangest side effect of all, however, was how beautiful Kurt felt, how tremendously powerful. Sebastian made sure Kurt wasn’t really tied down. The tie was only wound around his wrists, not knotted. If Kurt wanted to, he could unroll the silky material and he set himself free.

Still, when Kurt froze, Sebastian stopped and looked up at him, concerned that something he whispered or some way he kissed him triggered a memory, causing Kurt’s mind to shut down.

“Are you alright, gorgeous?”

“Yeah … yeah, I’m fine.” Kurt swallowed hard. “It’s just, I feel …”

“What?”

“I feel selfish,” Kurt admitted. “I mean, I’m basically doing nothing. I’m lying here while you go down on me.”

“Kurt …” Sebastian crawled up his boyfriend’s body to kiss him on the lips “… you’re doing _everything_. You’re giving me this gift, your body for my pleasure, and I’m enjoying it.” Sebastian growled as he kissed Kurt again, a little harder this time. “ _God_ , am I enjoying it.”

Kurt laughed when the kiss changed to nips along his jawline. “What is there to enjoy about it?”

“Well …” Sebastian grunted, sexually frustrated at being forced to stop his momentum to have this conversation with his boyfriend “… the noises you make, for one.”

“Why?”

Sebastian laid his body carefully over Kurt’s so he could lick long lines up and down his neck, chasing the shivers that followed each swipe of his tongue.

“Listening to you make those noises is transcendent,” Sebastian murmured, tracing patterns over Kurt’s skin, signing his name over Kurt’s heart with the tip of his tongue. “I want to listen to those noises for the rest of my life. And that makes me think about the future.”

“Wh-what … what about the future?” Kurt panted, stretching out, exposing every inch of skin that he could to Sebastian’s talented tongue.

“About you and me …” Sebastian sounded far more relaxed than Kurt, who bucked his hips, hoping Sebastian would get the hint. Sebastian did, and he blatantly ignored Kurt’s agony “… all the trips we’ll take together, all the things we’ll experience …”

“You think about that?” Kurt stared at Sebastian, lazily flicking his nipple, a smile growing on his lips.

“Of course I do. I think about doing this to you every day until I turn up my toes and die.” Sebastian latched down over the sensitive nub he was teasing and sucked hard. Kurt struggled against the weight of Sebastian’s body but Sebastian had him pinned - quite effectively, too. It didn’t bother Kurt, though. It came with a feeling of security and comfort.

It turned Kurt on to no end.

Kurt took a deep breath as soon as Sebastian’s mouth moved away from his skin. “Is that all you think about?”

“No.” Sebastian blew gently across Kurt’s chest, watching goose bumps bloom. “I dream about every birthday I’ll get to spend with you … every first I’ll get to cross off my list with you …” Sebastian let his hands wander, starting at Kurt’s shoulders, his nails raking lightly down his chest. He climbed to his knees and straddled Kurt’s hips, running his nails up the underside of Kurt’s arms.

“I think about marrying you someday.”

Kurt watched Sebastian’s eyes, locked on his own, waiting for them to dart uncomfortably away after his admission, but they didn’t. Sebastian leaned in closer till they were nose to nose, rubbing the tip of his nose against Kurt’s.

“You want to marry me?” Kurt asked with a naïve awe.

“Pretty much every day since I met you. Even on those days when you were kind of a bitch.”

Kurt laughed, biting at Sebastian’s lower lip in retaliation.

“Do you want to marry me?” Sebastian didn’t let Kurt answer right away, pausing to kiss him, brushing over his lips gently and then engulfing him in the heat of his desire.

“Is this your idea of a proposal?” Kurt sighed into his mouth.

“No,” Sebastian said quickly. “Not at all. I have much bigger things planned for that. Romantic dinner, candlelight, various exotic appetizers, trained juggling baboons …”

Kurt snorted, except that knowing Sebastian, he could be completely serious, which made Kurt wonder - do baboons bite?

“Yes,” Kurt replied. “I do want to marry you.” His eyes rolled up to where his wrists were still pseudo-tied together above his head. “Just not today.”

Sebastian followed Kurt’s eyes to his hands, wringing together in their binds.

“No,” Sebastian agreed. “Not today. Today is for carnal pleasure …” Sebastian crept down to Kurt’s fly, unbuttoning, and then unzipping, freeing his cock and smiling, eyeing the aching beauty before him. “And we haven’t even gotten started yet.”


End file.
